1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular hood prop apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the positioning of a vehicular hood during repair of an associated vehicular body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the removal of a vehicular fender relative to contemporary vehicles, the vehicular fender typically is arranged as a mounting for the hood. Accordingly, upon removal of the hood, support for the hood is eliminated, wherein the instant invention is arranged to provide for support for the hood during replacement and repair of an associated vehicular fender and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,592 to Scott is an example of a prior art vehicular hood prop, wherein the same is typically formed in a mounted construction relative to an associated vehicular hood.